


Through the wall.

by Dragonslayer427



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Also lots of fluff near the end, Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Lets pretend they hung out more then they actually did between movies okay, M/M, Some Swearing, civil war fucked me up, has now been drastically edited, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonslayer427/pseuds/Dragonslayer427
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is having trouble coping but a familiar voice through the wall helps out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the wall.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aam5ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/gifts).



> It's my first one so be gentle if there are any drastic spelling errors or something grammatically that doesn't make sense please let me know.

I'm in prison, an underwater fucking prison, I never wanted to be in this situation again, I couldn't be in this situation again I had to be there for Cassie, I paced that cell for what felt like hours until I found myself collapsed and crying against the wall at the side of my cot "Fuck!" I hit the wall the tears streaming harder down my face

"Scott?" the first time I hear it it's so quiet that at first I think I've imagined it I press my side to the wall craning my neck hoping to hear it again

"Scott is that you?!" I hear it again louder this time coming from the other side of the wall,

"Sam, Sam is that you!" I turn towards the wall desperate for a response I’m afraid won’t come

"Scott it’s me, it’s Sam, oh god Scott I'm so sorry" I start to cry harder relief and fear hitting me in a wave I don’t know if i can do this

"I'm never going to see her again am I Sam, I'll never see Cassie again."

"I don’t, I don’t know Scott, I'm so sorry I got you dragged into this, you have so much to lose but I decided to bring you into this anyway." 

"Sam I chose to help you, it's not your fault you gave me a choice I had every chance to say no, to leave I don't blame you." 

"But you should, you should blame me hell I blame me, I couldn't live with myself if you never saw your little girl again just because I decided to pull you into something stupid and dangerous and," Sam trailed off making me shiver the silence cutting through me

"and?" I ask carefully I'm not sure what doors I'm about to open with the question and I don't want him feel guilty for something he can’t control

"and I can't take the thought that I might never getting the chance to kiss you, or hold your stupid hand” he laughed nervously “or tell you how I feel without a six inch thick wall separating us and   
I'm so sorry that I'm telling you like this you don't deserve this, hell I don't deserve you, you're smart and you care so much, you care about Cassie so much anyone who's ever seen you with her can tell, you care about this cause which you didn't have to, you could have said ‘thanks but no’' and not gotten involved in this absolute insanity, and I hope that one day you could care about me." he trailed off I’m crying again a steady stream of tears trailing down my face 

"Sam I already care about you, from the moment we first fought I knew I'd see you again." I hear him laugh through the wall and let out my own chuckle "you're so kind and brave you were in the army, You fought hydra along side of Captain America, god you're so brave you have lived through tragedy and felt helpless but you still pushed forward and chose to continue fighting do you know how quickly other people would give up and it just makes me care about you so much, and I'm not sure if you remember this Sam but I'm a convicted felon, you say you don't deserve me but sam before this moment I never imagined me deserving you" I press my palm against the wall taking a deep breath “I'm sorry that you might never get to meet Cassie, did you know that you’re her favorite avenger?" I hear a short burst of horse laughter

"she sounds amazing tic-tac I'm positive I’ll love meeting her" as I wipe my eyes with the heal of my palm a smile creeps onto my face from hearing his correction 

"Sam if we get out of here you're taking me to one hell of a dinner" 

"Yes sir and I better be meeting you daughter"

"Of course" 

"Scott." 

"Yes?" 

"I care about you" 

"I care about you too".

**Author's Note:**

> So thanks for reading if you enjoyed it please leave a comment the author has low self esteem and wants to know what you think.


End file.
